


The power (you are supplying.)

by TheyCallMeBol



Series: This Must Be The Place [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Keith is awkward, M/M, and a lot of spanish, but it has the translation just by the side so i hope it's easy to read, hunk is an angel, lance is a family guy, this involves fireworks and football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeBol/pseuds/TheyCallMeBol
Summary: Lance and his brother have a tradition involving fútbol, pizza and fireworks. This leads to:a) His kind-of-hot neighbor with a baseball bat on his apartment.b) The power of the entire builiding shot out.c) Both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I definitely should be saving what I write to post it when exams begin and I won't have time to write anything besides economy and stadistic shit but apparently I am masochist or something but whatever  
> I GOT THIS DONE  
> YAY  
> And I am not really confident on it so please be as gentle as you have been on the other parts?  
> And THANK YOU FOR EVERY SINGLE COMMENT, KUDO AND HIT!!!  
> And yeah, if anybody was wondering the title is from 'The one that I want' (Grease).

Lance was excited.

I mean, he usually was. But today his favourite football, yeah _fútbol_ , team was having a match against his brother’s favourite team. Just the biggest sport event on the Mc’Clain home _ever._

‘’Dude I know this is huge for you but I don’t really want to be there when you start talking soccer stuff with your bro…’’ Hunk said.

‘’Fútbol Hunk. Fútbol, not soccer.’’ Lance said annoyed.

‘’But it’s called soccer Lance…’’

‘’Nononono.’’ the lanky man said lifting a finger to his friend’s mouth. ‘’I’m having none of that. Not in my holy presence. It’s fútbol.’’

‘’Whatever.’’ Hunk took some fireworks. ‘’These ones?’’

‘’Nope. Not big enough.’’

‘’You live in an building, Lance. As in, with neighbors.’’ Hunk said.

‘’I don’t see your point.’’ he said looking through the boxes.

‘’You can’t just shoot the biggest-ass fireworks you can find. You are going to bother the neighbors.’’

‘’Nah, man.’’ Lance said. ’’My neighbors are awesome, they’ll love it.’’

‘’Sure. The one that has already complained about you being too loud and that you want to woo, too?’’

‘’Keith will love it. We will come asking to throw some as well.’’

‘’Shoot.’’

‘’Shoot what?’’

‘’Shoot them. Not throw, you can’t throw fireworks, Lance.’’

‘’Why the hell not?’’ he said standing. ‘’You throw them, as, in the air.’’

‘’No, you shoot them.’’ Hunk insisted.

‘’How do you even shoot a firework man? You don’t have a gun!’’

‘’No, dude, in english you shoot fireworks. Not throw them. How would you throw them? You would burn your hands!’’

‘’Nah.’’ Lance took his phone and sent a message to Keith.

 

(13:46) Hey dude

(13:46) Do you shoot or throw fireworks?

_(13:47) Neither. Fireworks are dangerous._

_(13:47) The correct way of saying it’s shoot, tho._

 

‘’Ha!’’ Hunk said, smiling. ‘’See?!’’

‘’Whatever Hunk…’’ he kept looking for the perfect pack.

‘’Was it necessary texting Keith?’’ his friend asked.

‘’Everything is a good excuse to text Keith.’’

‘’You have it bad, man.’’

‘’No dude. It’s a tiny crush tops.’’

‘’Whatever helps you sleep better, buddy.’’ he kneeled next to his friend to look as well. ‘’What are we looking for?’’

‘’I just need… the biggest… AHA!’’ Lance found a huge box and showed it to Hunk.’’It even has smaller ones to make a whole show!’’

‘’What’s the deal man? Why so over the top this year?’’

‘’This year my team will definitely win. And our tradition says that the one who loses throws-

‘’Shoots.’’

‘’Yeah, shoots the fireworks. And the other celebrates twice because, it’s like, even more humiliating.’’

‘’I honestly don’t understand you two sometimes.’’ Hunk said.’’I’m glad I don’t have to cook this year.’’

‘’Yeah thanks for that again.’’ Lance dropped his fireworks in front of the cashier with a huge smirk. ‘’Since it’s in my house it’s Jaime’s turn to bring the food this time.’’

The cashier looked at Hunk and the man gave him an apologetic smile.

‘’He will bring the twins as well, you know.’’ Lance said handing the dude his credit card.

‘’Ohh I love your nephews!’’ Hunk said excited.

‘’I know, man. They love you too.’’

‘’What are you even celebrating, dude?’’ the cashier asked.

‘’Fútbol.’’ Lance answered with a smile. His phone vibrated on his pocket.

 

_(13:49) Lance?_

(13:50) Oh sorry I was busy

(13:50) How does it feel when it’s me who ignores you

(13:51) >:)

(13:53) I know you read that

 

They left the fireworks’ box on the trunk and sat on their seats.

 

_(13:57) Lance are you home?_

(13:58) Nah I’m on the car

(13:58) Don’t worry my buddy Hunk is driving.

_(13:59) There are people shouting in your house._

_(13:59) As in, right now_

_(14:00) They broke something_

_(14:01) LWNCE ASNWER THE FUCKNG PHONE YOU HAVE THIEFFS_

(14:03) Jesus, chill it’s my brother and the kids

(14:03) Dude?

 

(Incoming call)

_‘’Lance.’’_

‘’Ya casi llego, Jaime dame unos minuto-’’ (I’m almost there, Jaime, give me some minute-)

_‘’Alguien recién entró por la terraza.’’(Somebody just broke in from the patio.)_

‘’What the fuck?!’’ Lance almost shouted.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ Hunk asked.

_‘’Lance tiene un maldito bate-’’ (Lance he has a fucking baseball bat-)_

Was it Keith? Of fucking course it was Keith, what kind of question-

‘’¡No le hagas nada, dale el móvil!’’(Don’t do anything to him, give him the phone.)

‘ _’Lanc- ¡Hey you!’’_

Lance could hear muffled voices as Hunk parked in front of the building and Lance run to his house, to find his brother and Keith looking at each other like they were in a staring contest.

 

‘’¡Jaime!’’ he shouted and two small heads appeared from behind his couch and ran to him.

‘’¡Tío Lance!’’ one of them said.

‘’¡Va a pegar a papá!’’ (he is going to hit dad)

‘’Como si ese flacucho pudiera-’’ (as if that skinny dude could-’’)

‘’’LANCE!’’ Keith shouted, wide-eyed.’’ Can you please explaining what the fuck is going on?!’’

‘’Hey don’t swear in front of my nephews!’’ Lance said took one of them and kissed his chubby cheek. ‘’And put the baseball bat down, dude.’’

‘’Your…’’ Keith looked between the four of them and something seemed clicked on his brain.

‘’Yeah. They are my family. In my house. If you had just looked at your phone…’’

‘’I thought someone had broke in your house!’’ he said.

‘’Someone has.’’ Jaime said.

Keith shut his mouth and looked down. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ He muttered.

‘’It’s fine dude.’’ Lance said with an apologetic smile. ‘’Thank-’’

‘’Bye.’’ Keith walked past him and left before anybody could stop him.

 

His brother quirked and eyebrow.

 

‘’Cállate.’’ Lance muttered. (Shut up).

 

Hunk arrived a minute later with the fireworks and Charlie and Tom jumped on him the moment he had put the box down.

 

‘’Man down!’’ he shouted when the two kids climbed on him. ‘’What happened with Keith?’’

‘’He left.’’ Lance said sighing.

His brother gave him a funny look and Lance just flicked him off.

‘’Leave Hunk, kids.’’ Jaime said.’’ Y tú ven a la cocina y ayúdame con los aperitivos.’’ (And you come to the kitchen and help me with the food).

He followed his brother and started preparing some nachos and putting the pizzas on the oven.

‘’So… Keith?’’ Jaime said looking at him.

‘’Mi vecino…’’ (My neighbor) Lance muttered as an answer as he took the drinks.

‘’Yeah, no le estabas poniendo ojitos.’’ (you weren’t making eyes at him).

‘’Nope.’’

‘’Ni siquiera le miraste el culo de reojo cuando se ha ido.’’ (You have not even checked his ass when he left).

‘’Bueno, tengo ojos.’’(Well, I have eyes).

‘’¡Papá, Tio, el fútbol está por empezar!’’ Charlie shouted.(Dad, uncle, the soccer is about to start!).

 

Hunk left when the first part was ending and he took the pizzas out of the oven for them, always an angel. And Keith had texted Lance and apologised but not answered his replies.

 

Charlie and Tom cheered at both teams and laughed when the ‘’adults’’ swore and shouted. Jaime’s team was winning for almost all the game until Lance’s scored and got them to penalties.

The house was all screams, loud swearing and child laughs and Lance would be lying if he said he hadn’t missed the noise.

Finally, as he has predicted, his team won, and his brother groaned.

‘’Otra vez no.’’ (Not again.) he said taking the big box to the street while Lance was laughing and ruffling Tom’s hair.

‘’Conoces las reglas, hermano.’’ he said, a huge smile on his face. (You know the rules.) ‘’Y lo voy a filmar todo para Papá.’’ (And I’m going to record everything for dad.)

He took his phone out and started a video.

‘’Hey familia no se pierdan esto.’’(hey family don’t miss this.) ‘’Cuéntales lo que haces.’’(Tell them what you are doing.)

‘’Eres insoportable.’’ (You are insufferable) ‘’No sé como te aguanta tu novio.’’ (I don’t know how your boyfriend stands you.)

‘’HEY!’’ Lance stopped the video and tried to delete it.

‘’Take the phone and send that to Abuelo kids!’’ Jaime shouted and in a minute Lance’s phone had disappeared.

‘’Kids!’’ he tried to chase them but they had already disappeared. ‘’Tienes diablos, no niños.’’(You have devils, not children.)

‘’Done, Papá.’’ Charlie said and handed him Lance’s phone.

Jaime laughed and tossed the phone to the owner. He finished preparing the fireworks and looked at the kids.

‘’¿Quien quiere prender la mecha?’’ (who wants to light the fuse?)

Lance sighed and started recording again. Tom was about to light the biggest firework but in the end he gave the little torch to his dad and ran next to Lance.

‘’Felicidades, tu equipo lo hizo bien.’’ (Congrats, your team played well.)

‘’Di ‘Lance es el mejor’, Jaime.’’ (Say ‘Lance is the best’) The older flicked him off and lighted the fuse. He jogged to the safe spot and took his kid’s hands. Few seconds later the fireworks illuminated the sky.

They were enjoying it in silence when they realized the light on their buildings were suddenly out.

‘’Fuck.’’ Lance muttered. ‘’That was us, wasn’t it?’’

‘’¡Entrad en casa!’’ (Enter in the house!) Jaime said and took both children and ran, leaving Lance behind.

Lance took the box where the rest of the stuff was and ran to his apartment.

‘’Gracias por abandonarme, pendejo.’’ (Thanks for leaving me behind, asshole/coward) he said dropping the box and closing the door.

‘’¿Para qué está la familia?’’ (What is the family for?) Jaime said.

‘’Si, si.’’ Lance practically threw himself on the couch, tired. ‘’Se hizo tarde. ¿No tienen que dormir los niños? (It’s late, don’t the kids have to sleep?)

‘’Yeah…’’ Jaime answered sighing. ‘’Helen me va a matar si no están en la cama a las once.’’ (Helen is going to kill me if they are not in bed by eleven o’clock).

‘’Vengan y abracen a su tío favorito.’’ (Come and hug your favourite uncle.)

The kids climbed the couch and hugged Lance. His brother packed everything while he kissed them and ruffled their hair once more and few minutes after they were leaving.

Lance sighed and looked at his phone to check the hour.

 

_(21:47) Your fucking fireworks just shoot out the power line._

 

Lance couldn’t help the laugh. His electricity wasn’t working, either.

 

(21:54) How awesome is that?

_(21:54) Not awesome at all. My power is out, fucktard!_

(21:54) You should chill.

_(21:55) You should move._

(21:55) You don’t mean that. You broke in my house to save my ass

_(21:56) I THOUGHT YOUR HOUSE WAS GETTING ROBBED_

(21:57) The only thing that got robbed was my heart

(21:58) By you

_(21:59) Fuck off_

 

The power choose to come back then and Lance sighed, relieved. He felt kind of bad for his neighbors. Not Keith tho.

 

(22:00) I fixed the power for you babe

_(22:00) Yeah sure_

_(22:01) My heater died because of this._

(22:01) If your apartment is cold you can come to mine ;)

_(22:03) In your dreams._

(22:03) Just in the better ones

_(22:04) You have a come back for everything, don’t you?_

(22:05) I try

(22:05) Thanks for noticing.

_(22:06) Whatever._

_(22:06) Good night, Lance._

(22:07) Good night, Keith :).

**Author's Note:**

> soooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> What did you think????  
> I honestly hope you have understood everything ^-^'  
> Also, the 'throw or shoot' conversation is legit and I have to thank Alliah for her help with everything  
> Ily dude!  
> AAaand something that I forgot to say  
> I have like  
> lots  
> of ideas and actually some shit written about Lance's family?  
> And like, backstory??  
> So if you would be interested on that maybe I'll post it??  
> idk
> 
> This chapter is inspired in this conversation:  
>   
> from the instagram account [@nieghborsfromhell](https://www.instagram.com/neighborsfromhell/)


End file.
